Christine
by Bar 96
Summary: SONGFIC! property of skillet and phnatom people


A hulking black clad figure hunched over the grave of Mademoiselle Countess Christine de Chagny. His long black cape, that was a style from the past century, hung round his crouched figure making him no more than a shadow, a ghost in the graveyards shadowy gloom. The figure laid something at his feet on the head stone; a single blood red colored rose with a flawless green stem tied with a black ribbon of a mourner, embedded in the bow was a single gold diamond ring.

_Hey Lucy I remember your name. I left a dozen roses on your grave today. I'm in the grass on my knees wipin' leaves away, just came to talk for awhile got some things I need to say. _

"Hello, My Angel of Music." The figure mumbled as if it pained him to even speak.

"I've brought you a rose My Love, I remember you saying you love them." A feint smile appeared on his lips under the white porcelain mask he wore.

"I have some things too tell you before I leave this earth."

_Now that it's over I just want to hold her I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven lookin' back at me. Now that it's over I just want to hold her, I've got to live with the choices I made, but I can't live with myself today. _

"I'm so, so sorry Christine I never meant an harm at first then I became possessive over you. At first I was prepared for a few 'accidental' casualties but never does something go that easy for me."

_Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday. They said I'd bring some closure to say your name. I know I'd do it all deferent if I had the chance, but all I got are these roses to give and they can't help me make amends. _

"Saying your name or hearing it is the best line of tourcher for me. If I had a chance at you again I'd do everything differently my dear Angel but the only thing I have is this rose and my shattered heart and nether can change the greatest mistake of my life."

_Now that it's over I just want to hold her I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven lookin' back at me. Now that it's over I just want to hold her, I've got to live with the choices I made, but I can't live with myself today._

"My dreams are riddled with glimpses of you. My arms ach to hold you but I have to wake to face my choices of the fateful night of Don Juan Triumphant." Silent tears ran down his face and dripped off his chin.

_Here we are now you're my arms; I never wanted anything so bad. Here we are for a brand new start, livin' the life that we could of had. Me and Lucy walkin' hand in hand, me and Lucy never want to end. Just another moment in your eyes I'll see you in another life in heaven where we never say good-bye._

"Dearest Angle of Music I am nearly no more soon I will leave this earth and perhaps I will be with you forever and always. My dear I shall see you in heaven where even your voice out shines the angels."

_ Now that it's over I just want to hold her I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven lookin' back at me. Now that it's over I just want to hold her, I've got to live with the choices I made, but I can't live with myself today._

The figure stood and brushed of the leaves of his neat suite and walked a short distance away from the grave just as the Count Raoul de Chagny drove up in his new fashion car. He had a Monkey music box that he set in the grave by the rose he stood before he realized the flower. Raoul looked around and saw a glimpse of a Phantom from his past. The Count nodded and the Phantom nodded back; both knew what was about to happen.

_Here we are now you're in my arms. Today! Here we are for a brand new start. I've got to live with the choices I've made and I can't live with myself today. Me and Lucy walkin' hand in hand. Today! Me and Lucy never want to end. I've got to live with the choices I've made but I can't live with myself today._

The Phantom like figure sat by her grave, wound up the music box closed his eyes and sang as tears stained his old yet half angelic half demonic face.

"Masquerade paper faces on parade, Masquerade hide your face so the world will never find you. Christine, I love you."

He slipped into darkness a sleep that never ended, his body never feeling the cold that barreled in through the night.

The next day a corpse was found by the Countesses grave, Raoul took charge of it and buried it on Christine's left side, the head stone read "The Phantom of the Opera forever shunned by the public forever love by Christine ( - Nov. 23, 1919)"


End file.
